Seduce Me
by Elizabeth Loveta H Evermore
Summary: Ali Luna, a nineteen year old college girl, was heartbroken when Levi, a breathtakingly beautiful boy, broke up with her. After the breakup, she went to an elite college. Then one day, she was chased by killers. In that day, during her escape, she found an angel like boy, Lucas, in a seemingly abandoned castle, his light blue eyes so pure and naive.


1. Blood

Like a pen drawing on white paper, the knife moved a little, blood spilled across the floor, and the person in front of him was dead. He did it carelessly but fluently, like a kitten that had just woke up.

The cold breeze lifted his long silver hair. There was not a single expression on his face that signified he just killed a person. Then, suddenly he felt somebody was looking at him. He turned his head, and his eyes met hers. She shivered on the inside, even if his eyes didn't show any sign of danger, even if his eyes looked as peaceful as a river.

She was shocked to see that one of his eyes was red, and the other one was silver. His tongue pointed out to lick his ample lips, so red and plump like it was just soaked in blood. With his long beautiful silver hair to his angles, to her, he looked like a god that just came from hell, a fictitious, breathtaking beautiful person that shouldn't even exist.

His piercing eyes seemingly dangerous, but at the same time it was calm and peaceful, it appeared to not hold a single dust of feeling in it. It looked pure, like water, like the snow that's still in mid air. Especially when he tipped his head to the side to look at her, it seems like he was confused. His dewy-eye broke the entire barrier that she tried to put on, but as soon as she let down her guard, which she didn't know why, because in her mind she knew she shouldn't, but her body was no longer listening.

He disappeared in front of her, his snow white hair blurred, the silky fabric that barely covered his body turned to a white cloud, like he was about to wither away, something in her heart screamed 'don't go', because she knew she would never see a person like him again, so beautiful, so pure, yet so dangerous. His body movement was so fast, that it made his figure look like the mysteriously-beautiful-morning fog.

She felt the longing in the heart calmed as he saw his beautiful figure was coming over to her, but the next second her body clenched and she can't breathe, a cold touch like ice against her neck. She realized he was right in front of her, a dreamy, delighted scent surrounded her, his long beautiful silver hair lifted by the air, glided playfully on her skin, tingling her heart. She couldn't breathe, and her heart seemed to stop pumping due to his closeness. She never imagined he could be so close to her, so unbelievable close.

His eyes were even more beautiful, like a lone star up in the eerie night, up close, he still tilt his head to look at her, his face expression totally emotionless, but she felt that he was confused, a naively confused expression that touched her so ever lightly. She felt he was confused about who she is, what kind of creature she was.

Suddenly a stab of pain crossed her neck that brought her back from her thoughts. She felt her blood leaked out of her skin. Then she looked at him, he was holding a silvery knife. He brought the knife close to her, piercing her skin; she can see her blood on it, still dripping down as he lowered it. He opened his red seductive mouth and the tip of his tongue slid out and twirled in a circle and licked all her blood off the knife and took it in to his mouth. Dangerously seductive, even so his face is emotionless, naively innocent almost.

Then his hand tightened around her neck, and she felt her face flushed from the lack of oxygen.

Something about him made her heart hurts, something her soul was longing for, something that she didn't want to ever forget.

She didn't know how, but a tear fell down her eye, it landed on the hand that gripped her neck. He abruptly let her go; it felt like the tear had burn his hand.

Coughing, she landed on the ground. She watched his eyes filled with confusion and horror.

She slowly lost her consciousness, blurry image formed in her mind, voices appeared against her ears.

...

Images that seemed to be from a long time ago, maybe it was thousands of years ago.

There was a Forbidden City; it stretched on for miles and miles in all direction. The Forbidden City was where the king lived. The City took up[T.h1] [T.h2] an immeasurable amount of land. Inside it, there were many grandeur, extravagant palace like architecture. You could call it a land, a region that only lives the king and its servants and concubines. The king rarely walked out of the Forbidden City, and the people, the peasants outside are forbidden to go in. This was a time of monarchy, a time of kings and slaves, a time of the rich and the poor.

The King Leonidas was said to be the most beautiful man in the kingdom, but his personality was mercurial. He never cared for a person's life. Day after day, thousands of dead bodies have been carried out of the Forbidden City. In the people's heart, he was a demon, a person to fear for. People called him Abaddon, king of the Demons of Hell.

The front palace was the rendezvous room. Inside hundreds of person knelt to the floor, if looked closely, their body were shaking. The palace room was big, big enough to make the hundreds of peoples in the room to look like an ant. The ceiling was high; hanging down from it were stone dragons, with gold dust embellishing it. The floor was made with the finest marble, with three pillars on each side.

Moving forward, there was stairs, hundreds of layers. On top of the stair there was a solid gold throne, so large that it can fit three people sleeping on it. On the throne there was a layer of snow white fox fur. The person who sat on the throne had one foot stepping on the fox fur, even his shoes was made with pure gold. His white royal gown flowed flawlessly down his legs; pure white fox fur also embellished his gown. One of his elbows set on the shoulder of the throne, his face rested on his fist. His long silvery white hair flew down like the water fall to the floor without any restrains. His eyes half closed, his long lashes glided across the golden dust light, his face looked but sixteen years old, like a naïve child.

Even with his half asleep posture, his looks, the people below him still shivered.

Along his throne, stood two people one on each side, nobody knew how strong they are, but everybody knew they never lost a fight. Those two people are called Coes and Cois.

The room was quiet, even a drop of needle can be heard clearly.

"Anything needs report?" He said, his voice deep, lethargic, full of masculine attraction.

"No, King Leonidas." The hundreds of people said in unison, but there was still feebleness in their voice. .

"Disperse." His eyes looking at his dumb, twirling with an expansive jade ring, after a few minutes of silent, he said with a mellow tone.

Then all the people stood up from the floor, walked backward toward the door. It was a simple process in the morning, but every time their heart will be filled with fear.

"Wait." King Leonidas said.

All the people froze; their face went pale while, beads of sweet dropped down their face.

"Kill him." He said with the same mellow tone, even his emotion didn't change, he was lazy like a kitten, but full of venom.

Coes and Cois seemed to know exactly who he was talking about.

A person screamed, blood spilled across the floor. He hardly had time to beg for his life.

Up on the throne, his lip curved up, dangerously sexy.

Then all the people started to walk out again, like nothing has happened, but their legs were shaking. These scenes repeated almost every day and they're powerless against him, like an ant to an elephant.

After the room was empty, King Leonidas stood up from the chair, his movement was so fast, it was blurring, like he was a ghost.

In his palace, there were thousands of concubines. After the meeting, king Leonidas went to the red palace. Inside, there was already a woman waiting for him. The woman lied on the bed, her cloth showy. Under the silky transparent fabric, he can see her alluring body.

He walked across the elegant decorated room, toward the woman on the bed, sitting beside her. She already started moving toward him. There was desire in her eyes, she never once in her life saw a man as beautiful as him. Her body moving like a snake around him, cloths slowly falling off, she tried to kiss his lips. Then suddenly she stopped mid way, there was a danger in his eyes. She forgot, he doesn't kiss, not a single woman was able to touch his lips, at least not in her knowledge.

His arm surround her thin waist, she relaxed, thinking that he forgave her. Wet kisses landed on her neck, she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

Then, suddenly, she screamed as she felt a sharp force stabbed in to her neck. Pain surged through her body as she felt the blood was draining out from her neck. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. Then her arms went limp, and she closed her eyes.

In the night, his head tipped up, one of his eyes glowing red and the other one silver. Blood drip down his thin seductive red lips.

Outside, his servants already used to the scream, but they still felt a chill ran up their spine.

King Leonidas' two protective held the door for him as he walked out, outside, the moon was still silvery white, just as his hair, but for some reason, there seemed to be a red ominous light looming, glowing among the Forbidden City.

"Do you still remember when you started to drink blood?" Coes asked.

He didn't answer him, but his lips curved up, it was a bitter smile, a smile that seemed to laugh at his own foolishness. How could he forget? It was around the time that...she left.

He walked away, his white gown glided across the already decorated floor, without a single dust on it. His Silvery hair mingled with the white silky fabric of his white gown. Looking from his back, it was a tantalizing view; it was like he was god who fell from heaven. His figure was lonely and desolated. Slowly, the white as snow figure was swallowed by darkness.

Another day, light shone through the window to his golden room, on the large beautifully decorative bed, he laid there seemingly asleep. To him daylight and darkness was the same.

He didn't think he ever had a deep sleep since the day she was gone. The nightmares always come and find him in the night when he was alone.

...

"Eudorus, why is there a dark shade under your eye? Did you sleep?" Her voice angry, mingled with worries.

"….." he stood there; his little hands twisted his expensive outfit. His long eyelashes glided through the air as he batted his eyes in nervousness. "I didn't…mean…to," broken words escaped his mouth. "I was…scared."

"Come over here." She said.

He jugged towards her, his little body almost lost its balance, long silvery hair flew in the air. He bit his exceptionally red lips, his foggy eyes looked at her and said, "Please…don't be…mad."

His little body moved to hers, half cute and half seductive face looked at her innocently. She tapped at his cute little nose. He winced as she wiped the dirt off his cheek. She picked him up and put him on her lap.

"Dummy," she said as she smoothed his silvery hair.

Wind bellowed across them, flower pedals glided across their cloths, and Eudorus's pinkish cheek. They were in the middle of a flower field, looking across there was no boundary to it. It was one of the most beautiful sites in the Forbidden City.

The girl sat in a bed like chair. Her long black hair flew with the wind. She laid the little boy in her lap, "Here, rest." She told him, her voice soothing.

He smiled, snuggling against her, enjoying her scent. Summer breeze once again bellowed across his cheek, lifted strands of his silver hair. He felt so comfortable and relaxing, the tiredness washed over him. As he was dozing off, he murmured, "Don't ever leave Eudorus."

That year, he was five, and she was twelve.

...

He opened his eyes, it was cold.

Every single day since the time she left, there was bloodshed and today wasn't an exception.

"Lord, the person you captured yesterday is already in the arena." Coes said.

"Um," he nodded his head.

Once they arrived there, in the middle there was a boy about fifteen years old in a cage, just a few feet away in the cage, a few vicious tigers are growling at him, wanting to rip him apart.

"Please! Help me!" The boy screamed. People, servants surrounded the stage, which was made from squared brick about few meters long and wide. The cage was set in the middle of the stage.

Just as king Leonidas stepped in the arena, a girl knelt down by his feet, "Please, please, don't hurt my brother." She cried out, tears were streaming down her face.

He didn't reply, he was going to walk past the girl, but the girl clutched his legs.

"Please, please, I beg of you." The girl cried.

His face stern, suddenly frozen, he swung his leg against the girl. She flew out a few meters and landed on the floor, blood oozing out form her mouth.

"I don't like people touching me." He said in a soothing, half mellow tone, his voice never had any ups or downs, not even once. His face didn't show any emotions on it, not even disgust.

He walked up the stairs and sat in his throne. Looking at the boy's fearful face, he felt enjoyment. Only the pains of other people could make him feel alive.

"Please…..please…don't…hurt…..me…" the boy in the cage cried, his face was already soaked with tears, his eyes was filled with wild fear, and his body was shaking uncontrollably. There were two men with dark skin masculine bulking body stood by the cage,

Coes and Cois walked up the stair with their king, and stood on his two sides as always.

He sat there for a few minutes, watching his before-death appearance.

"Relea….." release the animals. He was going to say, but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"Eudorus!" A woman's voice ringed in the arena. All the servants was shocked, who dares to call the king by his first name.

An emotion finally climbed on his stolid face, it was shock, happy, excitement. His eyes froze, looking at the woman by the entrance, not even blanking, fear she will once again disappear.

Then, he smiled, it was entrancing, it made the sun lose its light, the flower loses its beauty, and everyone looked at their king in a daze. They never once saw his smile before.

His body suddenly vanished on his throne, and then he reappeared in front of the woman.

"Elen…" his words was stopped once again.

"Paaaaa!" Her hand swung to his flawless face. His face tipped to the side, strand of long hair fell down his shoulder. "I never thought I would be this disappointed of you," she said.

His face went pale after hearing what she said.

"Protect the king," his guards yelled. Suddenly, people wearing medieval night armor surrounded the woman.

The servants gasped, fearful, just thinking how the king would torture the woman to death.

"Back down!" the king commanded.

"Why did you turn out like this?" She asked.

"Why?" He repeated, and then he tipped his head and laughed, kind of wildly. "Why did you betray me? Why did you abandon me?" He screamed at her. "Do you know how much pain I went through? If you came back, I would have forgiven you! I wouldn't have minded your betrayal, if you just, just stayed by my side!" He laughed again. "But you didn't! You deserted me!"

"You still shouldn't torture other people. I am the one who have hurt you," her voice a little softer now.

"Hurt you? I can't! The world tortured me, you tortured me, and it is only fair that I torture other people! Let them feel the pain that I did!"

"I understand," she said in resigned tone. The fire drain from her eyes, and the feeling she gave off was indifference, like she didn't care about anything anymore.

Turning her back, she walked toward the exit. Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist, it was his hand, he pulled her back, and she fell into his embrace.

"Don't go," his desperate voice by her ear, "I am scared," his tone reminded her their childhood, when he was still naïve. Hearing a person who would kill an innocent human in a blink of eye that he is afraid, a weird feeling sprung from her heart.

"I'll listen to everything you say. I wouldn't do anything you don't like. I'll behave," he said with a childish voice.

Her hand went up to comfort him, but it stopped at midair when she saw a dark silhouette on top of a pillar. Her eyes widened. Is it him? She felt her mind stopped functioning. Why would he be here? She blinked her eye and then looked again, there was nothing there. She laughed at herself, why would he care about her, why would he be here anyway.

Her senses slowly coming back and she can hear Eudorus's voice by her ear.

"I am sorry." She felt that is all she can say, "I still love him."[T.h3]

….

"Catch her!" A voice commanded. She felt herself twisted back to reality, her consciousness slowly regaining. As she opened her eyes, she saw a silvery hair, a blurry figure. Then, The next moment he vanished out of thin air.

She was confused at those blurry images that formed in her mind, but as she think harder, her head started to hurt.

Then, she realized she don't have time to think about what just happened as she heard the rustling of the footsteps getting near.

All that was on her mind was that she had to run quickly. Surrounding her were tall trees, grasses, and mud. When she glanced back, she can faintly see the figure of the people behind the leaves. They were wondering, searching carefully in the woods, so she knew that they haven't noticed her location yet. She carefully tried to back out to the safe zoom, far from them.

"Crunch," she accidentally stepped on a branch. Adrenaline, fear rushing through her body, she tried to be still.

"She is over there," she heard someone yelled. She knew she can't hide anymore. She picked up her feet and tried to run as fast as she can. As she dashed through the woods, her face was scratched by the leaves, hitting her cheek, but she bit her lips to bear the pain. After a while she didn't know how long she ran. She just kept telling herself to pick up her legs, but slowly she felt her limps are getting heavier. She saw their bodies were bridging in closer and closer to her.

Fear shot through her mind again. Would she be killed? Would they torture her? Tears ran down her eyes as she thought about that person's beautiful face. Why did he betray her? Did he plan all of those from the moment they met? What does she want from her? [T.h4]

Energy was leaking from her body; she can't run anymore, she felt her lungs was burning, even breathing hurts.

_They're going to catch me. They're going to catch me._ A voice repeated in her mind.

The truth sunk into her. She was in a forest, nobody can safe her, all her struggles were useless. Thinking that, she gave up, her running speed started to slow.

_Why fight so hard, why go through all the pain. I don't want to live any way. Nothing in the world really matters. No one is going to miss me. So why not die. _

Then her mouth dropped into an O shape as she saw what was in front of her. It was colossal mansion. The Gothic architecture, the intricate designs showed that this mansion was ancient. Abruptly, when she saw the mansion, the humming voice to her death vanished, and she wanted to survive again. She quickly ran to the mansion, pushing open the metal gate. As she reached the enormous front door she tried to knock, but when she walked up, she realized there was a gap. She gave it a push and the door swung open.

She quickly ran inside. Closing the door carefully, but through the door, on the other side, she can still hear the footsteps getting closer. She tried to run, but when she looked at what was in front of her she was once again shocked. The lavishing designs, the clean marbled floor all showed that this mansion was not abandoned, then why was the door open. She couldn't think too much, all she can do now was ran. She aimed for the twisted staircase; the mansion was so big that she can hear her footstep echoing off the walls. The echoing sounds were making her uneasy, but she didn't have any choice but to keep moving forward.

She looked around the second staircase. Then she spotted a light coming from a half open door, she quickly ran over, pushing the door open, sneaking in, and then closed it. Her heart beat jumped faster as she saw what was in it.

When she first saw him, his eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly wing, he looked at her with confusing and fear. Cuddling in a little corner, he looked like a lost angel. She felt bad for intruding him. But, then, looking at him she got lost. She forgot to talk, forgot to explain why she was here. She even forgot to breath. He looked fragile and unreal, like he would vanish any minute, but, still, she felt there was something weird about him. Then she shook her head, couldn't believe why an angle like boy would make her scared.

His beauty was pure, like the clearest river, the whitest snow.

"Thud…thud..." She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked around and then she finally decided to hide behind the luxurious curtain. She looked at him with desperate eyes, hoping he won't give her [T.h5] away. She didn't know what happened. When she heard the door open, her body froze, but the little boy said something to them, and they walked away. She was confused at that moment because she didn't hear what he said. _Did he just say that he didn't saw a girl? It's strange how they accepted what he said that easily. _She thought.

Walking out, she saw him still sitting on the floor by the grand piano, cuddling himself in to a ball. Now that she looked around, she realized this room is big, extravagant, but it only has a grand piano in it. The white satin curtain flowed by the wind, and it covered his body. He looked unclear and unreal. His platinum blood hair flowed among the curtain.

"Thank you," she said to him softly, afraid of scaring him. He lifted his head from his knees. His eyes are light blue, so light it makes her think of the ocean glacier. It seems so pure, so platonic, like water that lets you see to the other side. It has nothing in it, no desire, no love, and no hate. She didn't know a person could have eyes like that. She walked closer and bended down to look at him.

He looked back at her, impish strand of his platinum silver hair flowed across his milky white soft skin. He looked like a broken doll at the moment, so cute so heartbroken. She seems to be mesmerized by him again.

She can't deny it; a boy like him probably appeared in every girl's fantasies. She looked at his pink, but whitish lip. She really wants to feel how soft it is. Before she knows it, she is lost in her imagination. The imaginary feel of his lip is so real. She can feel the softness of his lip like it was made of water, the faint quivers, and then she heard a whimper. She opened her eyes instantly and was shocked that her lips are actually on his. She quickly moved away.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't trying to kiss you; I didn't mean to do it." She said hastily.

His eye suddenly narrowed and something passed through it quickly, but she didn't saw it. She looked at him, his light blue eyes has a layer of fog, his pink, white lips quivered, and his white teeth bit on his pinkish lips. Then she felt something dropped on her hand, when she looked up, she saw drops of tears falling down his flawless face.

Her hand went up to his face, trying to wipe away the tears falling down. When she touched it, her hand lingered a little, shocked at how soft it is. It is like touching the surface of water.

"Please don't cry, I will do anything, just please don't cry," she begged him.

"My mom told me, that a girl's lip can't touch mine," his voice is like a tiny drop of water fall, so pleasant to listen too.

"I am sorry; I know I shouldn't have done it. It is ok if you want to hit me." She grabbed his little hand which is just as soft. She really thinks he is made of water.

When his hand touched her face, it was more like a caress touch rather than a slap.

"My mom said, the person who kissed me have to be the one who is going to take care of me for the rest of my life."

"What!" She is kind of dazed. He looks like he is in his teens, how come he is so naïve.

It wouldn't be so bad to have a cute boy being her boyfriend though.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen," he muttered through his cute little lips.

"Where is your parent?"

"They left me here." Drops of tears came out of his light blue eyes again.

"What, how could they. Are you sure?"

"Um," as he nodded his head, drops of tear fell down his face.

"I am sorry," she stood up and walked to the door, but before she could make a step forward, she felt his little hands gripped her shirt.

"Are you going to leave Lucas here too?"

She smiled at him, "Of course not, I am just going to look at the hall way to see if anyone is still there."

"I'll come with you," his eyes look urgent, still afraid that she is going to leave.

He stood up and looked at her, following her footstep. She moves, he moves. If she stops, he stops. She took his soft hand in hers. Actually his hands are bigger than hers. When he stood up, he is taller than her too. It is just that when he cuddled in a ball, he looked so petite and small.

When her hand touched his, she felt he tensed, and his gaze diverted away, afraid of looking at her. A pinkish flower bloomed on his face. He looks so cute that she wanted to scream on the inside, but she kind of wondered what kind of circumstance and environment will create a cute and naïve boy like him. Boys who are still shy, cute, and alive at the age of eighteen are probably extinct a long time ago.

She walked over to the door and peeked out, and she let out a breath as she saw no one was out there. She looked at this eighteen year old boy holding her hand, she really like him, and for some reason he give her a familiar feeling.

She held his hand and walked to her apartment. Along the way people glanced at them, glancing at Lucas.

When they arrived at her house, she saw him looking at it curiously.

She put her stuff on the floor and walked over to Lucas, taking his hand, guided him to the sofa. After she turned on the TV, she touched his cheek and rubbed his extremely soft, silvery like hair.

"You can watch some TV; I go grab you a drink." Then she saw him pursed his cute little lips, seemingly unhappy that she touched him.

"I am not a little puppy." He said.

"You're not; I am just touching you because you're cute. If you don't let me touch you, then I won't talk to you either."

"No!" His eyes look desperate, he grabbed her hand with his, and put it on his soft cheek, "You can't not talk to Lucas," fog formed in his light blue eyes under his long eyelashes. "You can touch me, Lucas will be really obedient and would listen to you, please don't leave me." He begged.

"I won't leave you. I promise. Sit here, watch some TV, it is really interesting." Then she looked at him and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Um," he nodded his head shyly.

She went to prepare some food and milk for him. He seems like the kind of person who would like to drink milk. Then she carried it out on a tray and put it in front of him.

"Here, eat." She said.

"Oh," he took the bread and took a little bite, his movement graceful. She took a sip of her soap too.

She felt she can't divert her gaze from him to the TV. He looks way more interesting. She felt his cheek flush as he didn't know where to put his gaze under her watch. So she started a topic.

"You must be really lonely and scared all by yourself abandoned in that big castle." When she first ran in, she didn't pay that much attention to the castle. She just remembered it was made of stone, and it looked ancient, stretching on for more than eighty meters. She thought it was abandoned. He nodded his head.

"You parent would really regret abandoning an angelic boy like you." She said.

He looked at her hopefully, then his eyes sad again. "I only have a dad, and he wouldn't care about me."

"That's not true," then she paused "what happened to your mom?"

"She died in a fire," [T.h6] he looked sullen and gloomy.

"I am sorry. Don't worry. From now on I would take care of you."She smiled at him, looking at him eating. He is really cute.

After eating, she asked him. "Are you tired?"

He nodded. He slept of the same bed as her.

While sleeping, she felt he moved. "Can't sleep?" She whispered in his ear. The city light shone into the dark room, so she can still see his light blue eyes. He looked at her, his mouthed pouted.

"I want a kiss, kiss." Lucas said childishly.

"You have to leave it to someone you like." Ali was shocked, but then she said.

He blinked his eyes at her. She is not sure if he understood it. Then he turned his head to the side, the already dim light casted a dark shadow on the fluid hair that landed on his cheek. Under it, something weird crossed through his eyes.

Later, she was shocked. What got in to her? Why would she take a complete stranger home and even sleep in the same bed?

Tired, she couldn't think anymore, slowly losing her consciousness. In the night, another pair of eyes opened then slowly it closed again.

….

The next morning, she woke up sleepily. A little surprised as she saw the boy next to her, but then suddenly remembered what happened yesterday.

Morning sun shone through the layers of curtains and landed on the two people in the bed. The girl had short black hair, her eyes half open, barely awake. The boy's platinum blond hair glistened under the sunlight. His soft hair rested on the pillow, his long lashes curled up, and his pinkish soft lips slowly letting out a breath of air. The girl still looked at the boy in a daze.

Suddenly she seemed to remember something; her hand went up to hit her forehead.

"I have to go to school today, how can I forget that? Oh my god!" She said to herself.

She shook the boy next to her lightly, trying to wake him up. His eyelashes quivered a little like a butterfly wing, and then she saw his light blue eye looked at her. Suddenly, she forgot what she was going to say. One thought crossed her mind: how can a person's eyelashes be that long. She looked back at his heart-meltingly gaze.

"Good morning." She managed to say.

"Good morning." He mumbled sleepily.

Looking at him, she suddenly remembered what she wanted to say. "I have to go to school. Can you stay by yourself?" She asked him.

"No," his voice hurtful, fog forming in his eyes. He hurriedly extended his arms to hug her, snuggling his head in her embrace, "I don't want Ali to leave me here."

Her heart tightened at his move, pinkish color climbed on her cheek. Then, she was troubled, how can she get him into her college. She went to a private, rich people school, but she didn't have money. Then only reason she got in was because of her grades. She guesses she just has to try to ask the principle.

Now looking at him, she realized he don't have any other outfit other than the cloth he wore yesterday, so she decided to go shop for some cloth for him.

In the store, when she saw all those outfits he tried on she realized one thing, and that is no matter what he wears, it looks like it was designed for him.

They didn't shop long. When they arrived at the school, she went through the front door and showed them her ID. Then they went straight to the principle office. Lucas walked behind her, so when they first went in, the principle didn't saw his face.

"Why are you late?" The principle, Mr. Park, asked.

"I…." she don't really know what to say, say she woke up late, say she was buying cloth, none of them sounded good.

"Never mind, but it will be on your record." Mr. Park said.

"Um…I have a friend…do you think he could come to this school?" She doesn't really know how to ask it.

His eye looked sternly at her, "No….." his sentence stopped as she saw the boys face. Ali was in front of Lucas, so she didn't saw the message in his eyes. Then he cleared his throat, "Um, yea, he can come."

"What about the money?" She asked.

"I can wait; you can pay off till you have enough, or however you want." He replied with impatience.

She sighed on the inside. Where is she going to get that much money?

She was shock because she never thought he would never agree to an insane favor like this.

They went through registration and everything. The process was fast, and Lucas got his schedule right away.

Looking at the time it was about noon, so they went to lunch first.

The lunch room is not only big; it is also grand, and ravishing. The ceiling to floor window showed the beautiful view outside. The tables are the newest style, not even an average person's house can have that kind of table set. The food is even more unbelievable, it is like a five star restaurant.

Normally, she would sit by herself, but now Lucas sat with her. She felt her heart is soaked with syrup, looking at him eating with her.

…

The day passed peacefully, after school, Lucas listened to her and went home, and she went to work. She work at an elite, elegant restaurant, basically all the people who go there is rich, but today was unusual, the people eating are less, and everyone had a worried face. She didn't know why. She just did what she normally do.

Somewhere in this part of city…..

Lines of Limos and people lined up on the street by an ostentatious hotel, waiting for one person.

A pair of leather shoes stepped out of an limo, next came out a person's long lanky legs covered in his black pants, his movement was fluid, and graceful. Two person wearing black and sunglass stood in front of him.

He looked around; his scorching eyes scanned his current location, a pair of sunglasses covered his eye. One of his hands played with the ring he wore; it was silvery embroiled with an un-deciphered word, in the middle of the ring stood a deep blue colored stone that seems to be alive.

Right after he stepped out of the car, more body guard came off from the lines of car behind, but he didn't even bother to glance their way. Eyes set forward; he walked toward an ostentatious door. His long strides are confident, graceful, arrogant, and cold, like everything else is nothing less than an ant in his eyes, like he is the overseer of this world.

As he approached, the door opened automatically, and twenty long rows of servers on each side of the door bowed at the same time. His shoes echoed on the marbled floor. Black suit body guard followed behind him. The audience in the hotel was speechless as they watched him, even though they can only see a blurry figure.

His front body guard hit a button and his private elevator opened immediately. He stepped in. Ten bodyguards went in with him, and the rest body guarded the second level and the first level. His bodyguard automatically pressed the number for his floor, eighty and the highest level.

"Ding." The elevator came to a stop, and he walked out, the rest of the people walked behind him. As he walked into a suit, they stood outside, guarding his door.

His suit basically took up the whole floor on that level. It was in one of the most extravagant hotel of the world. The ceiling to floor window almost surrounded the room. Looking out, there is a clear view of the night sky in New York cities.

As he walked around the outer circumference of the room, his hand scraped the class lightly and where ever he touched, dials, number, and data started to appear on the seamless window.

"Boss, it is destroyed," a voice came through the window.

"Ok." He replied like a matter of fact, without that much interest in it, like destroying it was simple as drinking a cup of tea. Not a single emotion crossed his indescribable beautiful face.

His name is Levi.


End file.
